OpenEnded Letters
by FruitSmiles
Summary: At age seven, letters bring two best friends and potential lovers together. Could the letters be the only thing to keep them together? Or is it the one thing threatening to tear them apart? Smitchie. (WILL BE UPDATED JANUARY/FEBRUARY 2014)
1. Post Script

__I'm on a roll with new ideas. Do ya like? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me! If you don't review, I won't know if anyone really LIKES to read or enjoys. Full story or mini?

Bold print is Shane's POV, the regular print is Mitchie's and most italics is the letters!

~Fruitsmiles

* * *

><p>Open-ended Letters<p>

Chapter One- Post Script (ps)

_Deer Mitche-_

_Hi. My name is Shane. I am a first grader at Lincoln Elem. My teachres name is Mrs. L. She is nice. I guess we are pen pals this year. I like dragons and pancakes. Next week we are writing bigger notes! I will be happy to here from you! _

_Shane_

_Dear Shane-_

_Hi Shane, you forgot the i in my name after the h and before the e. It is ok though. You spell things funny. My teachers name is Mrs. Hobart she is a great teacher. She brings our class cookies every Friday if we all get good points on our work. I never had a pen pal before. I like pancakes too. Dragons scare me though. I like to write a lot. I write poems. _

_Sincerely, MitchIe._

_ps. I capitalized the i so you will not forget it in the next letter. _

_Dear Mitchie-_

_I think I spelled your name right. I not a good speller. Mrs. L says I need practice. Your teacher sounds so cool! You never told me what school you go to. Mrs. L says I not able to say where I live but I can say the state. I live in California. Where do you live Mitchie? California is all the way on the West of the country by the pacific ocean. You write poems? That is sooo cool! Can I hear one? I figured out to spell hear the right way! Did you know that there is two ways to spell it and other words too! Like to too and two. I think it is really confusing. It gives me a headache. Do you understand? Maybe you can teach me more! Mrs. L sometimes forgets to teach them to me. I need lots of practice. _

_Sincerely, Shane._

_ps. What does PS mean?_

_Dear Shane-_

_Practice makes perfect. It is ok your not a good speller. We are just learning how to spell big words and write good. I am not too good either but my teacher tells me I am the best in the class. I live in Texas. It is close to California. I am by Mexico and the Gulf. And I only let my bffs see my poems so if you become my bff by the end of the year I will let you see my poems. I think it is really silly that words that sound alike have different spellings and meanings. I do understand though. What confuses you? Maybe I can help! Just remember that practice makes perfect. I believe in you Shane!_

_Sincerely, Mitchie_

_ps. I am not sure what PS means. _

These were the first letters we had ever written each other. It was so simple, so long ago. Now, eleven years later, we are in high school; the same high school and we fail to even recognize one another's existence. Shane's too caught up in playing his music and I am too involved in writing music. Since the first week of school he has not said one word to me. He knows who I am. But I guess I can't say much, I haven't made much of an effort to talk to him either. He's always been a shy guy. I would know; we wrote letters back and forth until the end of our eighth grade.

_Dear Mitchie-_

_I can't believe we are saying bye! You've helped me learn so much this year. I spell better and I read better too! Thanks for explaining commas and contractions like can't, don't and won't. I understand what they are now! I don't like saying goodbye to people. I know I haven't met you but I like talking to you. I can tell you things that my brother's think are stupid or my friends think are annoying. You listen to all my stories and I really like that. I'm going to miss you! I'm going to talk to Mrs. L and my Mom about writing letter's over the summer just like you want! Will you talk to your Mom and teacher too? I really like you Mitchie and I hope we can be bffs forever. You are so cool for a girl! I think it's fun talking to you because I am a shy kid. Sometimes I say too much or say stupid things that make people laugh so I have been quiet this year. I am going to be more not shy next year because I want to make more friends. I hope I hear from you before school ends. I guess this is goodbye. _

_Sincerely, Shane_

_ps. Have fun at Disney Land!_

_Dear Shane-_

_It makes me sad that school is over. You have taught me that I can be silly and goofy and smart at the same time! I like to be this way. I don't like just being smart all the time. I am so so happy that I taught you things. I understand that you don't like saying goodbye. We don't got to though! My Mom and teacher called yours and they said we can write letters now! Our parents just got to read them before we mail it! I want to be bffs forever too Shane. I know I told you I would write you a poem when we became bffs so here it is: _

_Sun, bright, dark, shady, friends like stars, they never end, be mine forever so I won't have to let go again. _

_I know you don't like goodbyes and the poem explains that. I don't like goodbyes either but we don't gotta say bye now if we are friends forever! I can't wait to tell you all about Disney Land! I'll write you a letter from there! I'm going to miss talking to my best friend while I'm gone! Have a good start in summer! I'll write soon!_

_Sincerely, Mitchie_

_ps. Disney Land won't be as fun without you! _

__Our last letters of first grade never truly ended. They continued throughout the summer and never stopped. Not until I moved to California, that is. I moved here to get a start on my music career and Shane had been so excited. I moved during the summer and he wouldn't shut up about my arrival. I was excited too; I would only be living a few streets from him. When I arrived we hung out everyday like we had been best friends all our lives; we had, but just never got the chance to meet face to face. The summer heading in to freshman year, I got one last letter before my move:

_Mitchie-_

_This is surreal to me. You're finally coming to California. I never thought we'd meet. I am looking forward to seeing you; the pictures we've exchanged don't suffice. I am looking forward to hearing your voice in front of me as you sing, not over the phone, and seeing you without the screen of my computer blocking us. I have to make this quick because I have music practice soon, I hope you have a safe trip. I am excited. Call me when you land. I'll meet you at the airport. _

_Much Love,_

_Shane._

_ps. White or red roses?_

Shane and I's relationship have never been romantic; it still isn't. It was a simple best friend relationship. I don't have feelings for him or anything, and from my understanding he doesn't reciprocate any. I just hate that we haven't exchanged words since school started. Not a letter, a call, a text, an email. Nothing. It's been a month.

Sitting on my bed, I log on to my computer; I skim my emails and college applications. A pop-up appears with Shane's _Skype _name: **_aspiretolive64824 _**I accepted the call. Shane's face appears on the screen.

**Mitchie and I haven't spoken in a month. Once school started, my best guess was that the both of us had our own lives to live. I wasn't trying to make it seem as though I was ignoring her but the longer we went without talking, the more I realized how big of an idiot I'd been to her. I was the one to stop replying after all. Walking inside, I realize today is the day I man up. I walk in to my room and log on to _Skype._ I dial her. To my surprise, she answers.**

**"Hey Mitch." She smiles at me, "Hey stranger." I crack a smile at that one. "Words cannot begin to explain how sorry I am." I explain. She shrugs, "Words aren't gonna fix things. You owe me more than that." I nodded, "I know, how about we catch a movie this Friday? I'll even take you to the best steak house in town." I wink at her jokingly. She chuckles at me and I smile wider. "I honestly thought we both had gotten too busy for each other." I admit. She shakes her head "Nah. You just stopped everything. I figured if you didn't care to talk to me, I didn't care either." I watch her expression fade. "Mitch, that's not it at all. A few days after we stopped talking I figured you were mad at me and then a few days after that I chickened out. It continued like that until today." She nods, "What makes today so different?" She questions. "I miss you." I admit with a soft smile. She rolls her eyes, "Yeah right." I shake my head, "Really, Mitch. I've missed you." I see a little red appear on her cheeks and I smile.**

**"Best friends forever, remember? No matter what." I state. She smiles, "I should have never promised that." She speaks slowly. I watch her as she watches me. I feel as though she can read me like an open book. I know how she writes things, I know how well she observes. Every time I look in to her eyes I think about what she sees in me, what she thinks of me, hell, I don't know why I seem to care so much. I rarely care what others think of me. Mitchie, she's different. Good different. I like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya'll think? Should I continue? Mini story or full?<strong>

**~Fruitsmiles  
><strong>


	2. Three Words, Eight Letters

I'm on a roll with new ideas. Do ya like? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me! If you don't review, I won't know if anyone really LIKES to read or enjoys. Full story or mini?

~Fruitsmiles

* * *

><p>Open-ended Letters<p>

Chapter Two- Three Words, Eight Letters

_Dear Mitchie- _

_I don't know if I'll ever manage to hand over this letter to you; maybe one day on my death bed I'll give it to you. I chicken out of a lot of things and I have quite the hunch this may be one. However, if there is any slight chance you will receive this; you will finally know how I feel about you…about us. _

_We've been talking for eleven years. You have changed my life in drastic ways. When my parents were getting a divorce, you were here writing me and talking me through it because you knew what it was like when your parents got a divorce. When my dog died, you sat on the phone with me for five hours and listened to me cry like the little girl I am inside. When I planned to pay back my brother for ruining my date with a girl, you helped me ruin his first date. I remember one Valentine's Day when my first girlfriend broke up with me; you Skyped me and we ate chocolate together. Oh and how can I forget that night you ran away and I was the first person you called? That night was the best because you really opened up to me. _

_You haven't always been good at opening up so I was happy when you started talking to me about things going on in your life. Not only that, but ever since you opened up to me you've treated me different. You have let me in to your life in a different way; a way I know you have never let anyone else in, and for that, I am forever grateful. You are an amazing woman, yes, woman, because you are no longer a lady. You have the curves, beauty and brains of a woman. _

_I remember that night you had your first solo performance and you recorded it just for me. I cried watching it; I just never admitted it to you until now because I thought it was unmanly. I used to sit on my porch at night when we talked on the phone and I would find myself scrawling down the words we said to each other for lyrics. I always told myself that the words you said were so angelic, and I have found that to be quite true. You're words are so flawless that I have made them in to songs. I'm not much of a writer, but when I write; my songs have a deep meaning. I've only ever written songs of you. _

_August of your seventh grade year you took a train out of town because you and your mom got in to a fight about what you were wearing. I remember that I made you send a picture of your outfit to me and even though I gave you my opinion (that it was inappropriate) you still talked on the phone with me. You told me that you were taking a train to see me. I wish you would have. I convinced you to get off the train and head home. I calmed you down enough that by the time you got home; you and your mother worked everything out smoothly. You thanked me for days, you said you owed me. You still do. ;) _

_Just a few weeks before you moved here, you sent me a picture of you. In all honesty, it lay on my bedside every night and I'll look at it whenever I talk to you. I know you don't find this creepy because I've told you before, I just haven't told you that I do it frequently. _

_The first song you ever sang to me was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star when you were eight. I remember our Mom's called each other and had us talk on the phone. We were so young but I remember feeling like a 'big kid' because I got to talk on the phone. I remember the both of us cried when we had to go to bed. We could've talked for hours. _

_Out of all the things we've talked about, I'm damn surprised we have never run out of subjects. One of my favorite moments of us is watching Dear John 'together'. Well, we were Skyping while we both watched it. I remember that you told me the one true thing in that movie was that the moon would always be the same, wherever we were. Every night that I sit out on my porch and talk to you, I look up at the moon and the stars, write a few lyrics, and think about how much you've helped me through._

_ If it weren't for you; I would have had straight F's my sixth grade year and an expulsion from school. I recall you talking me out of beating up Michael Ross in gym because he made fun of my brothers and how you explained it so I would understand. I was more satisfied with the fact that he got suspended for a week for bullying than I would have had I hit him. If it weren't for you, I would've spray painted the side of the Town Hall in graffiti with my friends; you told me you would be disappointed in me, and I couldn't bear the thought of you being disappointed in me. _

_That night it sort of clicked that what you thought of me mattered. You know that I don't care about what people think of me; I never have but when I stopped doing stupid things because of you it clicked inside of me that I cared about what you thought of me. I've been thinking about you a lot and what you think of me and I just need to get something of my chest:_

_ Mitchie, I love you. You are my best-friend and you know me better than anyone. Thinking of all the things we've been through together has made me realize that I love you. And I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but damnit, I love you. And if this means you'll think different of me, fine. But I can't stand not telling you if you having feelings for me. I'm afraid that if I don't tell you, you'll move on because you're too afraid to tell me how you feel. So in the slight chance you love me, I love you…and if you don't, well…I guess I'm a screw up. _

_Shane_

_ps. We promised best friends forever, remember? I'm always going to be your best friend. Always._

After the Skype call with Mitch, I drive to her house and place the letter in her box. I take a deep breath before sending her a small text: _Left a letter in your mailbox. Just like old times. –Shane_ She replied within a few minutes. _I got it. When do you want me to read it? –Mitchie _I take a few more steps and open my front door. _Read it when you call me. I want to hear your opinion. –Shane_

Mitchie's familiar ringtone rung from my phone loudly; I answered without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya'll think? Should I continue? Mini story or full?<strong>

**~Fruitsmiles  
><strong>


	3. Willingly Waiting

I'm on a roll with new ideas. Do ya like? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me! If you don't review, I won't know if anyone really LIKES to read or enjoys. Full story or mini?

~Fruitsmiles

* * *

><p>Open-ended Letters<p>

Chapter Three- Willingly Waiting

"Hey best-friend, what's the letter about?" Mitchie asked suspiciously. I sighed, "My feelings. Before you open it I want you to promise me something." I spoke hesitantly, taking a seat on the couch. "OK. Sure." I sighed once more, "Promise we'll still be best-friends." I heard Mitchie chuckle, "No matter what this letter says; even if you killed someone, we'd still be best-friends. I promised you years ago." She spoke honestly. Smiling to myself, I respond, "Just making sure. Okay, you can open it." I heard shuffling going on in the background and I heard her small whispers as she read it to herself.

"Shane" She spoke so quietly, so intently when she was finished. "Mitch, you are my best-friend, I know. But I had to tell you how I felt. I had to. It was eating me up." She didn't respond. "Mitchie, please, say something." I begged.

Things weren't so different Freshman and Sophomore year as they are now our Junior year. Mitchie and I spoke Freshman and Sophomore year. This past summer we hung out every day. I just hate that we don't talk anymore at school. It reminds me of our first fight. Our first fight frequented a few letters and phone calls. It lasted a few days.

_Dear Mitchie-_

_I'm glad to hear that eighth grade is going so good for you. I've been doing alright this year. Classes are a little harder; I seem to be managing though. I'm glad you're moving up here. I'll get to spend time with you. (: What is it going on with you and this Alex guy? You'll mention him to him but you aren't specific. I want to help you out if I can. I'm here for you. I know you have your dance coming up later this month. It would be awesome if you went with that Alex guy. I know how much you like him, or if there's some other guy you want to go with- either way, I hope you have a good time. It is the last time you'll have a big dance before you move up here. I get more and more excited. I've been counting down. Only one-hundred and eighty days until I see you! Well write back soon! _

_Sincerely, Shane._

_ps. Don't forget to send me a picture of your dress!_

_Dear Shane-_

_Eighth grade is coming along wonderful. There are a ton of new kids and I love meeting all of them. I've become really close with these two girls; they're twins. They're sooo sweet. I wish you could meet them. Their names are Ally and Mariah. If you ever need help with your classes, I can help! I'm nervous to move. I've made so many friends and it's going to be really hard to walk away from everything. I don't know how I'm going to do it. I'm just glad I'll have you with me to help me manage. (: The dance is coming up but I don't want to go with Alex. He's not my type. I'll go with Ally and Mariah most likely. One-hundred and seventy-six days now! I'm excited too._

_Sincerely, Mitchie._

_ps. Here's a picture of my dress! What do you think?_

_Dear Mitchie-_

_I find your dress stunning. The blue will definitely bring out your hair color. Gosh, I sound like a girl! Look what you did! Hahahaha. I'm glad you've got to meet some of the new kids there. I bet they appreciate you reaching out to them. I know that there are lots of people who will reach out to you here so don't be nervous about moving. You have me. Cool 'ol me. (; And I think you should go to the dance with Alex, Mitch. You say he's not your type but a few weeks ago he was all you could talk about. What happened? One-hundred and seventy days now! Time flies so fast when I wait for your letters. I am looking forward to your next one. Christmas is soon, happy Thanksgiving!_

_Sincerely, Shane._

_ps. My friend's think your pretty. It's annoying. They found a picture of you. (;_

_Dear Shane-_

_I'm glad you like my dress, and don't be weirded out by complimenting me. It's comforting I can talk to a guy about dresses and stuff…just as long as you don't start going fashionista on me…if you do we might have a problem! And I really hope I do fit in there. Is it really different from what I've told you about Texas? And yeah, cool 'ol you. WONDERFUL. ((; And Shane, stop bringing up Alex. It makes me want to write less and less. Stop okay? 158 days. Time does fly. Happy late Thanksgiving….bye Shane._

_Sincerely, Mitchie._

_ps. Your friends are dorks, just like you._

That was the first letter she ever wrote 'bye' in. We hadn't done that since first grade. We hated 'bye's'. It progressively got worse…

_Dear Shane-_

_I haven't written back to your letters for several reasons. You continue to bring up Alex. I wish you would've dropped the subject when I asked you to, so now I feel the need to get some things of my chest. First of all, Alex is a football player; he's never once, not EVER glanced at me, talked to me or given me the slightest notion that I exist in his world. Therefore, because I don't exist to him, it's sort of an impossibility that he'll go to the dance with me. Secondly, he has a girlfriend. His girlfriend is my cousin. I am NOT in any shape, way or form going to ruin their relationship. Thirdly, the reason why I talked about him so much was because this girl Kara had come up to me and told me Alex liked me; it turned out she lied to me as a bet and all of her friends wanted to see my expression and make fun of me for believing I had a chance with him. Anyway, I thought he liked me and once I found out that it was all just a big joke I was devastated. You're the first person I've told…I wish you wouldn't have brought him up because it's got me thinking about it and I'm mad at you now because you wouldn't drop it! I am BEYOND ticked off at you because you don't listen. You're stubborn. Gosh, Shane. I gotta go. Bye._

_NOT Sincerely, Mitchie._

_ps. This is the fourth letter I've written. This is by far the nicest. _

Mitchie didn't talk to me for an entire week. I never brought up another guy she liked ever again. I learned quickly guys were a _very_ touchy subject.

"Shane, I-" Mitchie took several deep breaths. I could hear her feet pattering against her wood floors. "I'm shocked. Sort of. I mean, I knew this would happen sooner or later, but in all honesty, I was expecting later" She spoke with such calmness to her that it took me a second to recollect my thoughts. She definitely hadn't reacted the way I expected. I expected her to either hang up and never talk to me again or tell me she loved me. Neither is happening.

"Shane, you are always going to be my best-friend, okay? Always. And I hate to put you down and reject you, but right now I don't have the feelings you do for me. There's a slight, very slight chance things will change; but it's not impossible. I'm sorry Shane. I am." Her voice rang with despair and pain. I knew she was feeling the pain I was, I heard it in her voice. "It's okay, Mitch. I had to tell you. I was expecting the worse, and this isn't it, so I am able to breathe perfectly." I heard a small rustling from her, possibly her lying down…which meant she was calm.

"Thank you Shane, for being honest. It means a lot." Mitchie spoke softly and caringly. "Thank you Mitchie. For giving me the opportunity to love someone as good as you." I heard her draw in a breath. "Aw, Shane. That's sweet of you." I smiled cockily, "Well, you know, I'm a sweet guy. As sweet as chocolate." I sarcastically stated. Her laugh echoed in to my ear and I smiled. Things weren't going to change, but that is okay because at least she knows I am open to her. My arms are and will be waiting for her. No matter what packages may come with. I'm willing.

"I love you, Mitch." I whispered softly in to the phone. She chuckled again, "I heard that, best-friend." I smiled, "Exactly." I spoke seriously, "I intended you to hear it." She didn't speak for a few moments, "You're something special, Shane. You really are." I took it as a compliment, knowing that for now it would have to be a good substitute for her not saying those three words I yearn to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya'll think? Should I continue? Mini story or full?<strong>

**~Fruitsmiles  
><strong>


	4. Proposition

Open-ended Letters

Chapter Four- Proposition

"Mitch, hey!" Shane approached my for the first time that school year, I smiled as he wrapped a comforting arm around me. He wasn't pushy, even though he _cared_ about me more than a friend, and that's what I cherished. He knew the boundaries and I trusted him not to cross them. "Hey Shane. What's up?" He opened my locker for me, "I was thinking after my practice today we could watch a movie at my place and you could stay for dinner. My mom really misses you and my dad says I'm getting on his nerves." I chuckled, sighing in response, "So, what do you say?" Shane asked after a moment, I collected my bag and shut my locker, "I'll think about it." Shane shrugged, "It isn't a no so I'll take it." I began walking toward the back hallway to the exit. "Hey, no goodbye?" I smiled, retreating back to give him a hug. He placed something in my hand as I walked away. "Another letter?" Shane smiled innocently, "Something like that."

_Dear Shane-_

_I know that we've been fighting more often and it breaks my heart. You're my best-friend and I want nothing more than to get along with you and have you to lean on. Maybe it's because we're both nervous about my moving to the same town as you or maybe we're just growing apart. I fear the worst for us, but I am hoping for the best. And the best would be that you and I could develop a stronger friendship that would build and last a lifetime. Is it possible to have a guy as the maid of honor in a wedding? Because I would want you to be the maid of honor, no girl friend of mine could take your place- ever. What I'm trying to say is that you're my best-friend, even when we fight. My heart aches every time we do. You're the best person in my life and I don't want to ever lose you. I want to keep you close to me, always. Promise me we'll be close? Because I promise it no matter what._

_Sincerely, Mitchie._

_ps. Be my maid of honor? ;)_

"Thanks for coming." Shane hugged me warmly, a hug I didn't realize I missed so desperately. "You're welcome. The letter encouraged me." Reading over the letter I had written Shane before I moved reminded me of the hard time we had then, but how we overcame it. And I knew that this was something we could overcome too, even if Shane felt differently than I.

Shane and I sat on his futon, my back against his chest with a bowl of popcorn in front of me. "You comfy?" Shane asked as I squirmed a little, "Getting there, sorry." Shane leaned up briefly, "Scoot back." I heard him lower the head of the futon so it turned in to the bed. "Better?" Shane's back was against the wall, and I against his chest with more room. "Much, thanks." Shane wrapped his arm around me, it resting on my stomach. He gently pushed his finger in to my side. I giggled, "You're not mad about what I said, are you?" I turned on to my back so I could look into Shane's eyes. "Shane, I'm not mad about it. I'm glad you told me, I just don't want to disappoint you because I don't feel the same." He smiled, but only did it out of sincerity, "As long as you're not mad, I can accept that you don't feel that way." I looked at him, and in his eyes I could see the hurt. "I know that it's not something you can accept. I see it in your eyes." He gave me a glum look which turned into a face of annoyance. "Mitchie, I love you. And I feel that you are doing everything in your power to feel anything but." I kept quiet; I didn't know what to say. "Well?" Shane retorted, "I'm sorry you feel that way." I said softly, I turned my back to him and continued to watch the TV.

Shane's fingers intertwined with my hair, he twirled the strands nonchalantly. "I didn't mean to make things worse." He whispered. I smiled inwardly, but kept my composure. "I know." Shane stopped twirling my hair and turned me to face him. I didn't fight it. "Talk. What's going through your mind right now?" I shrugged, "I wish we didn't have to talk about this. Things were easy as friends. Now things aren't." Shane shook his head, "You're making things complicated. At least more than they need to be." I gave him a puzzled look, "So is it me making this this way or you? Because you told me you loved me. Then I became, this." Shane rolled his eyes, "It's both of us. Granted you didn't need to just go along with how I felt, but you also don't need to be so stubborn and not care to listen. You're closing yourself off from me and yourself. You've become too afraid to look at how you feel about it in your heart."

I shut my eyes and took a few breaths. When I opened them, Shane was still looking at me, "Stop worrying, stop trying to be so defensive. Just relax and think for a moment about how you feel." I rolled my eyes, "Shane, I love you as a friend. That's it. I don't need to think or look inwardly to know that, okay? My feelings for you are what I say they are." Shane took my hand in his, "You're not even willing to try to see if your feelings could be more?" I swiped my hand away from his, tossed the popcorn on the table and stood up. "Stop pressing the issue! I'm done!" I yelled and stalked out of his room.

Shane's mother, Jamie, caught me before I could leave. "You look upset, let's talk." She beckoned me to follow her to her room, I obliged. His mother was a doll; I couldn't deny her because her son was being an indulgent jerk. "He loves me, more than I do him. Instead of accepting that I don't reciprocate those feelings, he presses the issue and won't stop. It's not something I'm comfortable addressing every time we talk or hangout."

Jamie patted my hand soothingly, "He does love you, it's easy to see that, and as much as I hate how he presses things, I would say that I think that some part of you may love him too. I will definitely talk to him about how he's been pressing the issue, but as a mother, I see that what you two have, the connection, the chemistry, it isn't something built from a normal friendship. It's something that could blossom into a beautiful life long relationship if you let it. I love you Mitchie, you're a beautiful girl, but don't harden you're heart because you're too afraid of what may come. Be open to new possibilities. Even this one."

I didn't know what to say, Jamie was an honest mother, and she wouldn't just take Shane's side, she wasn't afraid to admit when he was wrong because she knew that was another chance to correct her mistakes. "Jamie, how am I supposed to do this?" She contemplated the question for a moment. "If I were you, I would go on a date. See if anything develops, and after three or four dates, if nothing is still there, then you know you were right, and by then, I know Shane would be accepting of it too. He doesn't just press irrelevant things, only situations he feels are worth pressing." Three or four DATES? What?! "Jamie, a date? Three or four!? I can't do that; it'll be awkward and just, no!" I tried to keep my tone below screeching but it raised an octave…or two. "You have gone on dates before, just as friends. It's no different except it's a bit more personal. And if you treat it less casually, you might see a difference." I sighed, "If it will get Shane off my case, I think I can do it." Jamie gave me a warm hug, "Now don't leave without saying good bye. I don't need to hear another one of his Mitchie rants at dinner tonight." I chuckled, giving her a sideways glance, "He does that? I thought he was kidding when he told me." She frowned apologetically.

"Mitchie! I thought you left!" Shane stood up from the couch and embraced me, twirling me in his arms. "I talked to your mom." Shane pulled away, "And?" He questioned with a hesitant look, "You think I may have feelings for you, on a deeper level than I claim. You're mother suggested we go out on a formal date and we test this theory. After three or four dates, if my feelings haven't changed, then you drop the issue, and if my feelings change, then we'll consider being in a more serious relationship." Shane smiled softly, "Really? You sure you wanna do this?" I shrugged, "Whatever I can do to figure out the truth, Shane." He grabbed my hand and I let him hold it for a moment. It was warm against my cool skin and his hands were rough and callused unlike mine. He kissed my hand, "Thank you." I looked at him, "Don't thank me just yet. You've got a lot to prove to me about being a proper gentleman." He smirked in response, "I think I can keep up, pretty lady." He spoke with a slight accent, winking in return. We both burst into laughter.

Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't a bad idea after all. Maybe it would be fun. Maybe.


End file.
